humansinooofandomcom-20200215-history
Wizards/Witches
'Wizards/Witches' Starting Disciplines: Arcane: The basic curses and magical powers of Ooo Auspex: Heightened Wizard senses. WIZARD EYES. Elemental: 8 different elemental types are available but you may only choose one. Starting Bonus': Your're a ****ing Wizard. Access to Wizard City When playing a Wizard or Witch you gain immediate access to the Arcane Magick of Ooo. You may select an Elemental class at start with the approval of the game master. Otherwise, you must master Arcane until level 4 and only then may specialize into one of the "8 Schools of Magic" (As stated by the Grand Master Wizard in Wizard Battle). Wizards wager their willpower into order to cast their spells. The more powerful a spell the more will one must wager. A high willpower rating will benefit your character immensely. When casting, a wizard must be able to "see" his target. If using an arcane spell such as Razzamafoo, any of Bufo's spells or even the Witch's "Magicusnomoreicus", a Wizard must roll a mental attribute like intelligence or perception (perception is required to target your opponent, intelligence if the target is yourself or a ally) PLUS Occult. The difficulty of the roll is determined by your immediate status PLUS the amount of success on your opponents Occult + Wits roll. If you are silenced, under attack or moving the difficulty will increase by 1. If all 3 affect you at once the difficulty will be 3. Hence, in The Witches Garden it took the Witch just a few seconds to strip Jake of his magical powers as her difficulty was ONLY equal to Jakes wits/occult roll which was very low probably just 3 or 4 all in Wits. When casting on an opponent with high occult/wit scores (another wizard) these modifiers can LITERALLY make it impossible. LOSING YOU YOUR WILLPOWER. The wizard may roll his willpower vs. the willpower of his opponent in an attempt to FORCE the spell to work. Losing this duel of will though is the final straw. When casting spells on your self or allies the standard difficulty is 6 and can be raised to 9! (out of 10 is pretty difficult). If a Wizard should fail a spell, he willl become insane and will attempt to frenzy. Wizards did not master the obscure and tormenting magics of the world with their sheer wills in order for it to FAIL. During a frenzy your wizard becomes uncontrollable, performing actions as the game master decides. In order to halt a frenzy a wizard must roll their self-control against a difficulty 6. The difficulty increases for each failed casting attempt in a session. As willpower is determined at start by your courage rating you may consider maxing it out BUT at the cost of increased chance of frenzy. Should you wager away all of your will power your character will be completely insane and become unplayable Continual self-control checks may allow you to regain control OR a teammate with high medicine/empathy/conscious ratings may attempt to soothe your raging mind. When using elemental magic however things begin to change. Elemental magicks require either perception/magic rolls OR dex/magic rolls in order to hit an opponent. Dex is used for touch spells and minion crafting. It can also be used for aiming certain missles. However, long ranges blasts and AOE spells will require perception. Transformations require intelligence. The magic skill represents not the esoteric knowledge of a book worm but the raw power of a force of nature. The Ice King, Forest Wizard, Naked Wizard, the Tree Witch and Flame Princess can unleash their fury without the need of cheap words or studying, wizardy has moved from formulae to a praticed skill. The Magic skill also governs your ability to use magical items such as wands, rings or even the Ice Kings Crown . When using the magic skill one must still wager will for successes. It is governed by the same rules as casting arcane magicks on yourself or allies. I.E. standard diff. is 6 unless you are under attack, fleeing,cannot "see" or in a situation that stifles your element (using ice magick is harder if your'e bathed in steam). The additional difficulty modifier of counter element situations can bring the Dif. to10! however only one success is necessary to retain your will power. When playing a wizard, imental should ALWAYS be your primary attribute. Unless you've bargained for certain elemental magicks/arcane spells at start which require dex. Skills and Knowledge will be the most useful categories of abilities viz, occult is in knowledge and magic is in skills. Consider talents like empathy and alertness to expand your abilities with Auspex.